E Dating
by keisan
Summary: Rei is coerced into signing up for a dating website by a mischievous, stubborn Mao and meets someone he doesn’t expect. Alas, nothing good ever comes from meddling. AU. May also contain OOC-isms. KR slash. Don't like, don't read. Otherwise R&R plz.Ch3 up!
1. Chapter 1

E-Dating (til I come up with a better title)

Author: keisan

Warnings: Slash, that means boyxboy lovin'. May include sexual content in the form of limes and lemons, because us slash writers and readers are very kinky people at heart; as well, mild cursing, adult content and all that other fun stuff.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: So this has been sitting in my files collecting dust for over a year now. I thought I'd brush it off and attempt to complete it. Basically Rei is coerced into signing up for a dating website by a mischievous, stubborn Mao, and meets someone he doesn't expect. Alas, nothing good ever comes from meddling, but maybe something good can be salvaged. This is AU so… yeah… and also there is a high chance of OOC occurring…so please be kind and…review -rewind rhymes so much better but doesn't quite get my point across. On with the story!

jgsldkjfsldjflsdjflkjsdldkj

The blinking cursor flashed in tune to the music playing in the background. Darkness surrounded the young man swaying his head to the faint melody he was listening to and he smiled as an msn window popped up.

crimson destruction says: _Hi._

The dark haired man's eyes flashed and he responded, his fingers whipping across the keyboard excitedly.

tiger eyes says: _Hi there_.

crimson destruction says: _So your name is Rei? I'm Kai_.

tiger eyes says: _Nice to meet you, Kai._

And that was how it began. The dark haired man, Rei Kon, decided through the steady persuasion of his dear childhood friend, Mao, to sign up for a dating website. The idea was quite stupid but as Mao kept saying, "You're too depressed and cynical lately, you need someone." So it was decided that he should get on a dating website already and find the love of his life.

'Ha,' he thought, 'Easier said than done.' He could still remember the first person that had contacted him, saying he was attracted by the ingenuity of his bio. Rei sighed. What does a bio really say about a person? How can you sum up everything about a person in a few short sentences? So essentially, you want to say the best things about yourself to make a good impression. Well, clearly he'd done that. After the first week, over thirty people had added him and wanted to meet him.

Rei clicked the mouse button a few times and led himself back to the thing that started all the trouble. That damned bio. He inspected it for any errors, as he was always so keen on doing.

'Hello, my name is Rei Kon. I am a twenty-five year old elementary school teacher with a degree in Visual Arts. I enjoy gymnastics, karate, travelling, fine dining, and quiet chats in trees. I am open-minded, honest, and loyal.'

Other pieces of information were added in a list beneath the introduction, revealing his birthday, sex, other interests, ideal first date and location. The last one worried him a little, as he was somewhat of a private person who wasn't quite interested in having that revealed.

He waved the mouse cursor over it and sighed. A noise startled him out of his thoughts; it was that 'crimson destruction' person again. He narrowed his eyes, this one was persistent. Usually, Rei ran out of things to talk about and whoever he was talking to would skitter off and leave him alone.

crimson destruction says: _So why did you sign up for this website? _

tiger eyes says: _Um…pretty much the same reason anyone else does. To date. _

crimson destruction says: _Some people don't sign up just for that. Some are creeps. Had that not occurred to you? _

tiger eyes says: _Of course it had! What do you think?! Do you think I'm stupid?! Honestly… Anyways, I know how to be careful and all that. _

crimson destruction says: _Are you sure? _

tiger eyes says: _What are you, my mother?_

crimson destruction says: _No. Just trying to be friendly is all._

tiger eyes says: _Well you suck at it._

crimson destruction says: _Oh really? And you don't? You're certainly being rude towards someone who is just being concerned. _

tiger eyes says: _Well I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I have to go…cook something now. Bugger off! _

crimson destruction says: _Lol, talk to you later._

tiger eyes has logged off.

Rei shoved the black keyboard back into the desk from whence it came and angrily made his way towards the kitchen. He pulled out a pot, filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil, all the while mutter about stupid 'crimson destruction's' pissing him off.

A small teen with bright fuchsia hair peered over to her troubled friend from the television.

"What's wrong Rei-Rei?"

"It's this stupid…person on that ridiculous dating website you made me sign up for."

"Person? You don't even know if it's a guy or girl?"

"Shut up, Mao," Rei crossed his arms and glared venomously.

Mao pouted and batted her eyes childishly. With a sigh, the angry young man stomped off to his room, locking the door behind him.

Mao pressed a finger thoughtfully to her chin and bit her lip. A smirk slowly graced her lips and she strolled smugly into the office to the computer. She sat down, turned on the computer, and accessed the msn window. She rolled the mouse cursor, quickly typing in Rei's email and password, which she had discovered long ago, back when she spied on him for entertainment.

The pink haired teen scrolled down the list of contacts, trying to figure out who it was Rei was pissed off with. Suddenly an msn bubble popped up, someone named 'crimson destruction' was beckoning.

crimson destruction says: _Back so soon._

Mao wasn't sure whether she should pretend she was Rei or just say she was his hacker friend (which she was of course) so she played as Rei for a little while.

tiger eyes says: _Of_ _course, I can't let a vague entity on the computer intimidate me._

crimson destruction says: _Hn._

tiger eyes says: _So why are you pissing me off? _

crimson destruction says: _I wasn't trying to do that really. I was trying to be friendly. _

tiger eyes says: Well _then why the hell did Rei come storming out and start boiling water?? _

Mao bit her lip as she realized what she'd just done. 'Oh well, guess I'll just have to deal with the consequences.'

Crimson destruction says: _Who is this?_

Tiger eyes says: _Just a friend of Rei's. His roommate. I'm sort of the one who pushed him into doing this, signing up for this and all._

Crimson destruction says: _Oh. I see. So…why are you on his msn? _

Tiger eyes says: _Well I was trying to find out who got him so riled up, he's usually pretty cool-headed about things, doesn't let anything get to him._

Crimson destruction says: _Hn._

Mao's ears perked up when she heard a faint splashing sound. 'Oh shit! The boiling water!'

Tiger eyes says: _Gotta go, bye. _

And she quickly logged out and ran to the kitchen. She turned off the burner and yelled towards Rei's room, "If you're going to boil water for gods know what, then at least keep an eye on it so it doesn't boil over!"

She sighed and tore open a bag of dried noodles and dumped them in the scalding water. Rei came into the kitchen a few moments later looking sheepish, "Ah, sorry Mao. Kinda forgot."

"Well next time you 'forget' to watch the water, I'll conveniently 'forget' to drive you to work when it's raining," she threatened.

The dark haired man shuddered, he hated the rain. So he nodded and took over cooking the noodles.

sdflknsdlvnsdlkjfsldkjflkds

a/n: so I haven't written anything on here in years…literally. My obsession with Harry Potter (and finding I didn't feel like I belonged to the guild of HP writers) prevented me from writing my own work, as well as, a myriad of other things. So here we go. I've only got a small bit more written for this story, don't know where it's headed and am completely open to ideas and anyone who wishes to co-write alongside with me.

NOTE: I am in first year university (again), I transferred from my last school and program to a new school. So I may be busy more often than not but if someone's will to commit to writing this fic along with me, please tell me and we'll keep each other on track. 


	2. Chapter 2

E-dating

Chapter Two

a/n: Back with the second chapter. Thank you to all who read and reviewed, I appreciate the feedback and kind comments.  Oh and thanks particularly to Alay's Star who fed me an idea; I'm using it!

The raven haired man put down his red pen and shuffled the pile of tests up together and noticed the msn chat box light up on the bottom of his computer screen. He sighed and ignored the irritating flickering.

Standing in the kitchen, Rei glanced at the bright light from the computer seemed to glare at him for ignoring it; he turned away and focused on the boiling kettle. After pouring the water on the green tea leaves, he stirred it, picked up the mug and returned to the annoying piece of machinery that seemed to be more trouble than it was worth.

With a sigh, the brunette guided the mouse towards the msn chat box and opened the window.

crimson destruction: _hey_

Rei bit his lip absently and wondered just who this guy was. He went to the guy's profile and checked his stats.

User name: crimson destruction

Age: 27

Sex: male

Sexual Orientation: bisexual

Occupation: Business owner

Location: Osaka, Japan

Interests: reading, music, outdoor recreation, sports- rugby, football (European), intelligent conversations

Bio: My name is Kai. I am a business owner; thus I travel often so it can be difficult to catch me at times. When I'm not working, I enjoy outdoor activities such as camping, hiking and fishing; as well, I like to watch and play some sports.

First Date: I would take my date to a fancy restaurant where we could have a long conversation and learn about one another. After that, it's whatever they want to do.

The raven haired man replied.

tiger eyes: _hello again._

crimson destruction: _Hn. Alright today?_

tiger eyes: _I'll have you know, most days I am fine._

crimson destruction: _Except when I talk to you?_

tiger eyes: _I'm not going to dignify that with a response._

crimson destruction: _Lol, you do that._

tiger eyes: -_sigh- Just why are you on here anyway? Since, of course, you're so paranoid of creeps on this network and all._

crimson destruction: _Boredom really. I highly doubt anything will come of my being on here. _

tiger eyes: _I see._

crimson destruction: _Don't sound so disappointed, lol. _

tiger eyes: _I'm not! Gods, I don't even know why I'M on here. I'm normally not interested in meeting people this way; it's so impersonal._

crimson destruction: _I agree. How about we meet in a café? _

tiger eyes: _Excuse me! Uh you're not just messing with me?_

crimson destruction: _No, I'm not. We can meet in a public place so you know I'm not some creep. _

tiger eyes: _Well I-_

_tiger eyes _is set to busy.

Rei yelped as a pair of arms wrapped around the back of his neck. And a loud giggle resounded from behind.

"Mao! Jeez! You scared the heck outta me," Rei complained loudly.

The magenta haired young woman looked over his shoulder at the computer screen and raised a mischievous eyebrow.

"Oh Rei! You HAVE to go! C'mon! Let's see his profile."

Rei sighed, "Hang on."

tiger eyes: _Sorry, it's my roommate. Brb._

crimson destruction: _Sure._

Rei rubbed his temple; some things could be taken so out of context communicating in this manner. This Crimson guy could be responding sarcastically, amused or just honestly. He shook his head and responded to Mao's constant prodding (she was currently poking his shoulder and it was starting to hurt).

"Wait!" he scowled and searched for Crimson's profile. "There! Happy now?"

"Chill Rei. Oooh he's a looker," she admired and 'mhm-ed' at the info in the bio.

The brunette rolled his eyes but silently agreed. This guy's picture was something. He was sort of hidden in shadows face-wise, but his body encased in a very expensive looking suit looked built and his posture spoke volumes of his high class status. His skin tone was nearly alabaster but held a healthy glow. The eyes of the man were hidden but his profile was very attractive; straight nose, not too big or small, slightly parted thin lips and a strong, clean-shaven jaw line. Rei pondered what his eyes looked like, that was usually the first thin he noticed about people.

"Well that's it, Rei. You have to go out with him. He's rich, good-looking, intelligent, witty it sounds like from your conversation… He's your dream man," Mao grinned.

"I don't know… what if he's a creep? What if he's like a serial killer or rapist or something?" Rei asked worriedly.

"I don't get that vibe from him, but he does seem like a private person so I'm sure there's a lot more to know about him. Besides, you have a really good sense of intuition; I think you'll be able to determine what sort he is when you talk to him in person."

"What do you mean _when_ I talk to him?" scowled the Asian man.

Mao grinned, "You're going to meet him. And I'm going with you."

Annoyed, Rei sighed, he knew Mao, she'd wheedle her way into this 'date' whether he gave her the go-ahead or not.

"Fantastic."

Rei clicked the mouse and changed the screen back to his conversation with Crimson.

tiger eyes: _Fine. You know the café down on the corner of Nash and 32__nd__ street?_

crimson destruction: _Nuit Blanche?_

tiger eyes: _Yeah, how about we meet there? Saturday at two o'clock ok for you?_

crimson destruction: _Can we make it three? I have a business meeting at two._

tiger eyes: _Sure. Um…how recent is your photo on the website?_

crimson destruction: _Lol, it's recent enough, you'll be able to recognize me. ;) _

tiger eyes: _Alright. I've got to go now. Talk to you later then. _

crimson destruction: _Later._

Mao was leaping for joy when Rei logged off.

She was praising herself, "Oooh! Go me! I helped the man who has no social life get a date! Oh you so owe me Rei. Ha! I'm just that amazing."

Rolling his eyes, Rei felt a small smile work its way across his face. He was nervous, but he was feeling quite a bit lighter than he'd been feeling lately.

a/n: please R&R guys, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also, apologies for the lateness of the chapter; again, this story's not all written out ahead or anything, I'm just going with the flow. Oh and it's not beta-ed so any major errors let me know.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Beyblade but this is specifically for the name Nuit Blanche which is in fact a major art show in Toronto that happens annually. I'm just using it as a café title.

- keisan


	3. Chapter 3

E-dating

Chapter 3:

a/n: I was so excited about continuing this and seeing those kind reviews… I just had to start the third chapter. Anywho, thanks to all again for the reviews; and to those who read, so many hits compared to reviews, so I know I've got readers. I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I didn't include it in the last chapter but really, between then and now, I haven't received any sort of ownership over Beyblade and that's the way it'll stay; this is for ALL the chapters lol. Now without further adieu…

sdfjsdlkjfslkdjfkls

Mao's voice had become white noise the moment she ushered her brunette roommate, Rei Kon, into his room and started pulling apart his dismal wardrobe. It was Friday night and Rei was being fitted for clothes. Most of all, Rei was getting very very irritated.

"Mao!"

The magenta haired woman stopped for a moment and looked at the irritated man.

"Yes?"

"Why do we have to go through all this? I'll just wear my jeans and a t-shirt. I'm sure Kai isn't going to care one way or the other," Rei said desperately.

Mao just put a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow. Then laughed.

"Please, you aren't serious, are you? Because if you are, we are going to have a big problem," she said solemnly.

Rei scowled. "Why?"

"Oh dear, you _are_ serious. Okay, we're only going to do this once. Firstly, Kai's got money, he's attractive and seems to like you; therefore you'll want to impress him. Secondly, you will not go anywhere in those drabs. If you actually bothered to wear nice clothes, outside of your business party attire, and even then…well we're not going to talk about that right now. The point is, if you bothered to wear nice things you'd get a lot more attention; we've already got a good foundation to work from," she eyed him carefully.

Rei blushed scarlet and looked away.

"And thirdly," continued Mao, "I am a genius at this sort of thing so all you need to do is stand there and look pretty while I do all the hard work of finding the perfect outfit for you."

Rei grimaced but nodded, "Fine. Hey, what's wrong with what I wear to those parties?"

Mao arched a brow once again and turned away to continue rampaging her roommate's wardrobe.

With a huff, Rei sat down on the bed and rolled his eyes. Thinking about meeting Kai was doing something odd to his stomach, a strange sort of fluttering he hadn't really felt before for anyone. Maybe Mao was right and if he just wore the right things and said the right things, something might actually come of this meeting. Maybe he'd finally have his happily ever after. He scoffed at that, this Kai was ruining his well-made plans and just might be breaking the wall he'd so long ago built around his heart.

"Okay darling," started Mao, "I've determined there is nothing that is perfect for your date in this wardrobe. Therefore, we are going shopping."

Rei smacked his forehead in defeat but rose to his feet steadily. There was absolutely no arguing with the woman when she got like this. Oh how he despised shopping but Mao had that glint in her eye and that scared him.

Hours later, Rei's belly was making its needs known to the exhausted man.

"Mao! Are we done yet?"

The magenta haired woman tapped her chin thoughtfully and looked at Rei. His arms were filled with a myriad of bags from some of the most high end stores in the area but his face was drawn and tired looking. She thought about what they'd picked up and decided that they had enough at least for the first three dates. Oh there would be more than one date, she thought mischievously, mark my words.

She smiled and replied, "Yup."

Rei looked like Christmas had come early, "Thank the gods!"

At Mao's dark look he amended, "Erm..I mean, I was getting awful hungry so…good thing we're done and have everything we need."

"Indeed. Let's go."

sdlfkjsdlkfjsdlkjfsd

Saturday morning found Rei attempting to do his yoga without panicking once again. He'd been up since 6:30 AM freaking out and made the mistake of waking up Mao; to put it mildly, she'd not been pleased.

"Rei! Get out! I'm tired! I was out with you all afternoon yesterday, now go away and exercise or something!" she shouted throwing a pillow at the door where the brunette stood stupidly.

"Sorry Mao! I'm just so-" he stuttered but ducked when he saw another pillow careening towards him.

"I know, but I don't care right now. It's 7:30 in the freaking morning! I'll be up at ten. Go away!" she threw yet another pillow at the man and this time it hit him square between the eyes.

With a sigh, Rei stumbled out of the very brightly painted bedroom. He _knew_ that'd been a bad idea but he was so nervous, he really needed to talk to someone or do something or… He didn't know.

He sat in the den and did a series of yoga exercises for the next hour and a half. Rei had finally gotten his erratic breathing under control when the MSN box made a noise on the computer.

Nervously, Rei stood and sat at the desk. His prep notes for work were scattered across the work area messily. He pushed the papers off the keyboard and clicked on the blinking MSN box.

crimson destruction: _Hey_

tiger eyes: _Hey, what's up? _

crimson destruction: _Not too much. Just bored at work right now. You?_

tiger eyes: _Not much here either. I was doing some yoga. _

crimson destruction: _Oh yeah? I hear it does wonders for one's flexibility. _

tiger eyes: _Erm yeah…balance too. _

crimson destruction: _Mhm…aren't you interesting. Well, I'll see you later, I've gotta run. _

tiger eyes: _Yeah, see you at three. Bye. _

crimson destruction: _Lol, bye. _

_crimson destruction_ is offline.

Rei looked at the conversation a bit puzzled. That was...random. All Kai really said was that Rei was probably very flexible…What did he mean by that? He thought for a moment… Flexible flexible. _Oh_. He felt a warm blush creep up his spine; what a pervert, he thought, feeling embarrassed. Rei logged off and went back to his exercises.

So what if he was flexible, he thought annoyed. That didn't mean anything for Kai, pfft. As if he was going to let such…an irritating man into his bed or something. He seemed to be trying to get a rise out of the brunette constantly. Rei stopped his thoughts for a moment, why am I letting him get to me? He's just some guy I met on the internet…some very attractive, rich guy who might like me… With a sigh Rei stood from his yoga mat and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Mao must've smelt the pancakes because she was up and in the kitchen by half-past nine looking wide-eyed but demanded her coffee immediately. Rei rolled his eyes and poured her one. It was usual for her to be up so early because she worked evening shifts as a waitress at a very classy restaurant. Both Rei and herself had decent paying jobs and so afforded their cozy, comfortable flat with old hard-wood floors. They weren't rich by any stretch of the imagination but they did OK.

By the time quarter to three rolled around, Rei had long since been showered, dressed in a new pair of black designer jeans, boot-cut, a pair of dress shoes, and a silky crimson button up shirt. His long hair had been pulled back into a simple yet elegant ponytail. And well, the black eyeliner, Mao had to practically hold him down whilst he'd feebly fought her off. The only way to deal with Mao was to do as you were told.

Rei walked into the café about ten minutes later while his roommate subtly came in a few minutes later and sat near the window. He glanced at the 'Specials' and sighed. Thank goodness for that 'for a rainy day' wad of savings he'd kept on hand. Mao had paid for some of his new clothes and now he was "forever in her debt".

Stuck in his musings, the Asian man failed to notice a pair of crimson red eyes taking in his elegant form and had been since he walked into the café. A smirk quirked the side of the watcher's lips and he stood and walked towards the unsuspecting Rei.

The crimson eyed man came up behind Rei and touched his elbow lightly. Rei jerked and spun around, an apology on his lips. He was caught by those steady crimson eyes that seemed to pierce into his own golden gaze. The other was probably about eight inches taller than him, making the two-tone haired man seem a little intimidating with those intense eyes and pale, built form. He wore a classy Armani black suit with a grey-blue tie that matched the colour of his neat hair (well, neat in the front and purposefully tousled in the back), a ring with an emblem on his right hand and a platinum wrist watch. The man was quite put together and definitely looked his status.

"Um…hi," Rei said softly, his olive coloured cheeks warming at the contact.

"Hello, you must be Rei," replied the two-tone haired man as he extended a hand to shake.

Rei took the larger hand in his and shook it shyly, "Yes, and you're Kai."

Kai smirked, "The one and only. Come sit, I have a table for us."

Rei could only follow as Kai took his hand and led him to a table by the other café window. From here, Rei could see Mao surreptitiously watching them, but Rei was almost in a trance at this attractive man. His stomach was doing that flippy thing again and Rei hoped he wouldn't lose his breakfast. That would be disastrous.

dslfkjsdlkjfsdkl

a/n: omg! It's another chapter! Wow. Ok, even though there are probably still a few mistakes I've missed, I am quite happy the way this chapter turned out. _Please_ let me know your thoughts! Merci!


End file.
